deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kaede "Lucy" (Elfen Lied) vs Saori (Gokukoku No Brynhildr)
In celebration of Elfen Lied author's Lynn Okamoto's newest anime, Gokukoku no Brynhildr. Two of Okamoto's deadliest warriors will clash: Kaede "Lucy", the diclonius, the next step in the evolutions of Homo sapiens, with a vendetta against the human race. VS Saori, the "witch" created in a laboratory with alien technology, capable of cutting anything within six meters to pieces. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Kaede "Lucy"= More pics. Originally known as Kaede, "Lucy" is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects or throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as "Lucy" spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. "Lucy" was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor. Weapons and Abilities Vectors "Lucy's" Vectors are four invisible limbs capable of vibrating at high speeds, cutting through objects like a vibroblade, easily cutting through flesh, as well as being able to strike with destructive force, throw small to medium-sized objects at high speeds, turning mundane objects from pens to 2x4s into lethal projectiles, block small caliber ammunition and lift objects up the size of a small boat, and even lift "Lucy" into the air, giving her the ability to seem to hover. The vectors are not without their weaknesses, however, as damage to the conical, horn-like pertrusions on Lucy's head can disable her vectors, and the vectors have a maximum range of only four meters. Thrown Objects "Lucy" is capable of using her vectors to pick up objects and throw them at extremely high velocities. For instance, throwing a pen will cause it to impact with force similar to a bullet, while 2x4s can be throw hard enough to embed them in concrete. MP5 Submachine Gun The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rpm. =Saori= more pics Saori is a secondary antagonist in Lynn Okamoto's manga Gokukoku no Brynhildr, currently being adapted into an anime. Saori is a "witch", possessing supposed magical powers, but is stated to have been created in a laboratory. It is later suggested in the manga her creation and abilities actually use alien technologies. Each "witch" has different abilities, ranked from AAA to C depending on the combat utility of their abilities. Saori is first introduced when she is used as an assassin by the organization who holds her captive. Saori was sent to the Dresden Pharmaceutical company Takayama factory, which produced special pills designed to delay the inevitable death of a "witch", which will cause her to literally disintegrate in 35 hours if the medicine is not taken. Saori is sent to the factory to eliminate Kuroha Neko, an escaped B-ranked "witch" slated to be killed, to dispose of what the organization holding her captive considered a defective product. Neko, aided by paralyzed future-predicting witch Kana Tachibana and expert hacker Kazumi Schlierenzauer, as well as a highly intelligent normal human (and series protagonist) Ryouta Murakami attack the factory in an attempt to steal some the pills. Neko engages Saori in combat, Neko's power to destroy any inanamate object from a range proving little use against Saori's powers, the ability to cut any object from a range of up to six meters away. Saori kills Neko with her powers, but it is not the end for Neko. Murakami remembers Saori's other power, which Kana told him of before the battle: to turn back time by one minute. Murakami grabs a metal spike lying around the factory floor and impales Saori through the chest with it. Saori is forced to turn back time one minute, at which point, her harness, an implant all "witches" have in their neck deactivates, preventing the use of more magic. At this point, the director of the laboratory activates the harness' other function remotely: release mode, which will instantly kill the victim by causing their body to disintegrate. After Saori's death, Neko and Murakami successfully steal the "death suppressants" and escape the factory. Weapons and Abilities Cutting Ability Saori is able to instantly cut any object within six meters at will. This ability makes her extremely dangerous in close quarters combat, with her being able to cut through even industrial-grade steel, as seen when she effortlessly destroys an industrial grade water tank. This ability, however, it not without its warnings, manifesting itself as a dome of light covering the range of her attack radius. Time Reset Arguably Saori's most powerful ability is her power to reset time. While it can save her life if she is mortally wounded, it also have a significant weakness: Saori's harness limits how much she can use her abilities, and if she uses this ability after extended combat, she will "hang up" and be unable to use her powers for 24 hours. In spite of this, this ability does mean that any attacker must make sure their first attack is an instant kill, such as decapitation or destruction of the brain. =X-Factors= Quantifiable =X-Factors= Explanations Lucy takes combat experience, having evaded and fought against the authorities for much of the time that she was free from the lab, whereas Saori has only fought when she was deployed by the lab, meaning she would have much less experience. Likewise, while neither was formally educated, Lucy has spent more of her life outside a containment facility, and likely knows more about the world. In terms of killer instinct, the two are even, both killing without the slightest hesitation. On the other hand, Lucy is more brutal with her kills. While Saori's slashing attack can be very nasty, it is likely to kill the target quickly. Lucy, on the other hand, will sometimes torture her victims prior to killing them. For instance, severs one of Bandou's arms and gouges out his eyes, for instances. Finally, Saori takes element of surprise simply for her one-minute time reset, potentially allowing her to kill her opponent just when they think they have won. Non-Quantifiable *If Saori uses too much magic, her harness will "hang up", and she will be unable to use her powers for 24 hours. *If the lower left button on Saori's harness on the back of her neck is pressed, it will "eject", killing her instantly. =Battle= Lucy walked into the Dresden Pharmaceutical Company's Takayama factory, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. As she walked onto the floor of the factory, she heard a voice coming from above. "Well..., this is unexpected", the voice said, "I was expecting that failure who can't kill anything, Kuroha Neko. You look like you'll be more of a challenge". At that, Saori laughed manaically as a dome of light expanded out from her body. Lucy figured this had to be some kind of a attack and rolled out of the way. As she crossed the edge of the dome of light, Lucy felt a pain like someone had slashed at her back with a sword, only barely grazing here. Lucy tried to launch her vectors at Saori, but Saori activated her cutting attack again. It was then that Lucy realized that Saori had a longer attack range. Lucy retreated behind a metal storage tank. Seconds later, the tank was spontaneously cut into four pieces, spilling water everywhere. Lucy rolled out of Saori's immediate line of sight. As she did so, she spotted something that could change the course of this this fight: Hanging on hooks on the wall were several sharp metal rods with ring on one end to attach to the hook. Lucy didn't know what they were, she supposed they were some sort of tool, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Lucy grabbed one of the spikes in each of her vectors and crept behind a piece of machinery. Saori was just around the corner, about ten meters way. Lucy through the spike at her with her vectors, far factor than human hands could throw it. The spike grazed Saori's side, but did not cause any lasting harm. Lucy released all three spikes, taking dead aim at Saori. When they were about six meters away.... They were chopped into several pieces of metal, which made a loud clanging noise as they hit the ground. Lucy looked around for another projectile, running as fast as possible to escape Saori, who was cutting apart machinery and pipes left and right in her efforts to hit her. It was then that Lucy found exactly what she needed. Lucy ducked to avoid Saori's sight as she entered the security room. Inside, there was a glassed in guncase containing several MP5 submachine guns. Lucy grabbed an MP5 and walked out the door, Saori was several meters away, searching the factory floor. Kaede took aim at her adversary and held down the trigger, firing off a burst of 9mm ammunition. Saori clutched her chest and collapsed to the ground, mortally wounded. Lucy moved in for the kill, ready to finish off her wounded foe when, suddenly, she was back taking cover behind the storage tank, with no recollection of what had happened before then. Lucy heard a hissing sound, like the opening of an airlock in a science fiction movie. Curious, Lucy walked out to see Saori now had a plastic cylinder, some kind of implant sticking out of her back. Saori felt her harness hang up, and realized she had to run. Saori fled towards her only hope of surviving now that she could no longer use magic, the firearms in the security room. But it was not the be. Saori felt an excruciating pain as the lower half of her left leg was severed. Blood sprayed all over the floor as she fell face down on the floor. Lucy raised her vector and slashed across Saori's neck, slicing her head clean off. Saori's head rolled a few feet across the floor, an expression of terror frozen on her face. Suddenly, the plastic implant in Saori's neck, just below where Lucy had cut, ejected itself. Lucy stared in surprise as Saori's body seemed to disintegrate before her eyes. Then the canister in the implant popped over, revealing... something... with green-colored skin, several eyes, and razor sharp teeth. The alien parasite that was implanted inside her in the lab crawled away like a slug, trying to get away from Lucy. Its efforts were futile. Lucy balled her vector into a fist and brought it down on the alien, with such force that its body practically exploded. Lucy then turned around and walked out of the factory. WINNER: Kaede/"Lucy" Expert's Opinion Lucy won this battle in spite of her shorter primary attack range because of the greater versatility of her vector, which could also throw projectiles. The utility of Saori's time manipulation powers was limited by the fact that she would "hang up" after using them, leaving her practically defenseless. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts